La rosa más brillante
by MariSeverus
Summary: A pesar de la lejanía, las rosas siempre se juntan y vuelven a encontrarse


**La rosa más brillante de todas.**

Disclaimer: Nada es de mi pertenencia, excepto la idea y el personaje original. El resto del universo Kuroshitsuji, pertenece a Yana Toboso. Fan fic sin fines de lucro alguno y por simple diversión.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre el anime y en específico, ésta pareja. Ojalá y les guste y disculpen si no queda acorde a sus expectativas.

Muchas gracias por leer y de antemano, por comentar si llega a pasar.

Dedicado a una muy buena amiga, en tiempos difíciles.

 **Capítulo único**

 _Ella era una hermosa mujer y nada ni nadie, podría decirle lo contrario._

— ¡No! ¡No otra vez! — exclamó en la cama tras sentarse en ella, prácticamente de golpe. — ¡Volví a quedarme dormida y Will no estará para nada contento! — resopló al llevarse una mano a su largo y enmarañado cabello rojo, ahogando un gran bostezo que se vio realmente feroz, con sus puntiagudos dientes como tiburón. — ¡Si ya creo poder escuchar sus quejas desde aquí y la montaña de informes que tendré que llenar! — negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se llevó las sedosas cobijas rojas a la cabeza, en disgusto al recordar lo que seguiría después de eso. — ¡Y esas detestables tijeras que no sirven para nada! Si me suspenden de mis recolecciones, ¡me aburriré con tanto papeleo!

De un salto se puso en pie y tras tomar sus gafas de la pequeña mesa de noche a su lado, corrió a mirarse en un enorme espejo, a unos pasos de la elegante cama de madera, con largos postes ornamentados con hermosas rosas, talladas solo para ella. El material pulido, que reflejaba su aspecto, descansaba en un también, muy elegante soporte, igualmente elaborado con las más finas piezas de madera en el mercado.

Se sentía como una niña rica y consentida.

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero por más apresurada que esté, una mujer no puede salir en éstas fachas! — contempló su largo cabello rojo y un par de dedos, se quedaron atrapados en él. Su largo camisón, obviamente rojo como su cabello, aunque una tonalidad menos brillante, ni llamativa, giró tras ella mientras daba una vuelta para admirarse tanto como podía. — ¡Me tomará años… el poder desenredar ésta preciosidad! — con su mano libre, acarició su rostro. — ¡Y el maquillaje! — se encogió de hombros en derrota. — Será mejor que me vaya acostumbrando a esas ridículas tijeras y a una suspensión, muy muy larga. — suspiró con pesar, admirando su adorada motosierra. — Pero te recuperaré, querida. Haré tanto papeleo, que hasta Will se sorprenderá con mi buen trabajo.

Se echó a reír por un momento. ¡En verdad que odiaba el papeleo y no estaba segura de ser capaz de cumplir con su palabra! Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Will T. Spears, a pesar de conocerlo desde hacía muchos años, nunca guardaba la mejor de las opiniones al respecto de su persona y a pesar de que utilizaba la risa para ocultar sus tragedias más profundas, parte de sí deseaba que Will finalmente comprendiera, la clase de mujer que era.

 _No. Quizá no era posible y no podía seguir entreteniéndose con la idea. Ella era una mujer alocada, impulsiva y por un claro desdén por las reglas. Desde hacía mucho que_ _Will_ _la detestaba, al igual que el resto de sus "colegas", exceptuando a Ronald._

 _Era consciente de que algunas veces no hacía bien su trabajo y se la pasaba detrás de un demonio que jamás la miraría más de una vez._

Era una criatura de hábitos y estaba segura de que si lo intentaba, de todas formas no podría dejar de perseguir a Sebastian.

Después de un rápido baño, sentía la cabeza un poco más despejada, aunque no podía dejar esa terrible manía de morderse el labio inferior y de inmediato causarse una herida con sus afilados dientes.

Will iba a matarla con su guadaña, finalmente, así que lo mejor era pensar en mucho de lo que le hacía feliz.

"— _¿Y cómo fue que mamá y tú, se conocieron?"_

Se detuvo a medio camino, podía escuchar voces en la cocina.

"— _Esa es una graciosa historia, capullo de rosa"._

La risa de Undertaker era inconfundible y a pesar de que por mucho tiempo le causó gran sobresalto, también aprendió a vivir con su sonido.

Y su hija que ya tenía cuatro años, también.

"— _¡Cuéntamela,_ _cuéntamela_ _!"_

Y así como aprendió a no molestarse con su extraña apariencia, su hija había aprendido a hacer lo mismo. De hecho, prácticamente había sido como amor a primera vista.

Así como ella. _Y literalmente_ , puesto que no más había bastado que alzara un par de mechones de su cabello y pudiera observar sus brillantes ojos como los de ella misma.

 _Y su pequeño capullo, como él solía llamarla, a pesar de no ser su hija pues desgraciadamente no tenía la dicha de poder concebir, era toda la chispa en sus ojos y su motosierra._

 _Una historia realmente disparatada. En una de sus recolecciones, la pequeña había terminado huérfana y a pesar de que estaba en contra de las reglas, no pudo negarse a sí misma esa oportunidad._

 _Lloraba en un pequeño rincón, a pocos metros del cuerpo de su madre, totalmente desecho. Detestaba cuando_ _Will_ _le asignaba ese tipo de trabajos y sabía que lo hacía a propósito, como para recordarle que no podía tener hijos por su cuenta y también, para que continuara pensando en_ _Madame_ _Red y sus deseos de desfigurar a cada prostituta que pudiera encontrar, disfrutando del maravilloso y brillante color de la sangre derramada. Haciendo un recorrido mental de todos los colores que hubiera visto en la sangre de cada una de sus víctimas, e intentar determinar cuál era la más roja de todas._

 _Le había prometido a_ _Undertaker_ _, que a pesar de sus enfermizos deseos de ver la dulce sangre correr (pues así era y si no se daba aunque fuese, un par de pequeñas libertades, no iba a ser mejor ni para los_ _Shinigami_ _, ni para ella), que no volvería a caer en la tentación de pisar aquellas calles por las que transitó y en las que empleó su motosierra sin piedad._

 _Pero a_ _Will_ _le gustaba probar con su paciencia y como castigo por su comportamiento alocado, incómodo, impredecible y busca pleitos._

 _¿Y qué? Era una mujer y podía actuar como una diva si quería._

"— _¿Ves ese jardín de rosas que cultivo? "—_ _Undertaker_ _espero a que su hija asintiera, encima de una silla, para mirar mejor hacia afuera por la ventana. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios y_ _Grell_ _ya sabía lo que estaba por decir. Todavía lo recordaba y se le hervía la sangre. ¡Esos habían sido sus mejores zapatos! — "Tu madre dormía junto a ellas y confundí su rojo y vibrante cabello, con una de ellas, mientras las regaba. Desgraciadamente terminó empapada, de la cabeza y hasta los pies, así que no tuve otra opción que ser un caballero." — su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y no pudo evitar reír hasta casi llorar, moviendo cada uno de sus dedos y sacudiendo sus largas uñas negras en el proceso. — "¡O iba a terminar de vuelta en la urna llena de sal!"_

Grell rodó la vista por un momento. No tenía ni idea de la razón por la que no había vuelto a hacerlo, tras haber sido mojada de pies a cabeza, pero eso no la detuvo de escuchar el resto de la historia.

"— _Tu madre tiene una personalidad muy interesante. ¡Ni tiempo me dio para comprender lo que había hecho y ya tenía sus manos sobre mi cuello, sacudiéndome sin parar!"_

Oh sí. Ya era la segunda vez que se decía a sí misma, que tenía que tener más cuidado al escoger los lugares en los que se quedaba dormida. No era una buena idea que lo hiciera frente a los humanos o muy pronto la considerarían un cadáver y por supuesto que la enviarían con la única persona que se encargaba de ellos.

"— _¿Y luego qué sucedió? ¡Qué sucedió después!" — preguntó la pequeña, apenas si masticando una de esas galletas con forma de hueso._

— Tu padre comenzó a inventar excusas tontas acerca de haberme confundido con una de sus rosas y que por supuesto, yo era la más hermosa de todas ellas. Bastante halagador, pero no lo suficiente.

La niña de inmediato se bajó de la silla, de un salto, para detenerse a sus pies y alzar la mirada para observarla. Ni sus puntiagudos dientes como tiburón, ni sus extraños ojos brillantes, parecían causarle miedo. Tampoco la extraña razón por la cual su madre parecía tener un cuerpo y rostro de hombre. No tenía idea de muchas cosas, pero había crecido con esas dos personas y en ese oscuro y tenebroso lugar.

Algunas veces jugaba con su padre el enterrador, a continuar con el negocio de la familia. Aunque estaba segura de que su _"padre"_ , evitaba que entrara en contacto directo con los cadáveres. Después de todo, había ocurrido cuando tenía dos años.

 _Su aún corto cabello rojo, era lo que más llamó su atención tras la recolección. Ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces y hasta ese entonces, sólo Ronald lo sabía. Que se había llevado a una niña humana, para criarla como si fuese su hija legítima._

 _Tenía la suerte de haber cumplido su más grande deseo como mujer y no iba a renunciar a ello._

 _Y solo conocía a alguien con el cual podía contar y esconder sus pecados. De todos modos él siempre los maquillaba a la perfección, en la mayoría de sus cadáveres._

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Luego qué?

— Intentó cortejarme para reparar el daño. ¡Claro que una mujer de mi clase, no se la puso para nada fácil! ¡Y espero que tú también lo hagas cuando sea el momento! Las mujeres tenemos que hacernos respetar y no podemos parecer unas…

Pero se detuvo. La madre de la niña no había tenido una vida respetable y por un momento la sangre en su interior hirvió tan rápido, que se ruborizó.

Tan hermosa bendición de tener hijos, desperdiciada de esa forma tan asquerosa.

Undertaker debió notarlo, pues su sonrisa se convirtió en una pequeña carcajada.

— Creo que lo que tu madre intenta decirte es… que no todos los insectos que intentarán posarse en su hermoso capullo de rosa, tendrán buenas intenciones y es por ello que intenta protegerte de todo y de todos.

— ¡Exacto! _—_ exclamó de repente, recuperando la compostura y alzando uno de sus dedos frente a la niña. _—_ Y éstas no son horas para que una señorita, esté fuera de la cama. Ya sabes que a tempranas horas de la mañana, tu padre recibe a muchos clientes y no podrá trabajar, si estás corriendo por todas partes. ¡Es importante que descanses lo suficiente para poder mantenerte bella y rozagante, como la rosa que pronto vas a ser!

La niña simplemente asintió y corrió de vuelta a las habitaciones. Grell se llevó ambas manos a la cadera y tras un prolongado y dramático suspiro, dirigió toda su atención hacia el enterrador que continuaba sonriendo, a pocos pasos de ella.

— ¿¡Por qué no se te ocurrió despertarme!? ¡Ahora Will va a matarme y todo será por culpa tuya! _—_ le recriminó, enseñándole sus afilados dientes y golpeándolo en el pecho con uno de sus dedos.

Pero Undertaker simplemente rió con sus reclamos. Detestaba a veces, esa risa fácil y escandalosa.

— Pero querida, ¡si ya deberías saberlo! _—_ comentó, aunque en verdad no podía descifrar qué expresión tenía mientras hablaba, pues no podía ver sus ojos bajo aquellas cortinas de cabello plateado. _—_ Pensé que necesitabas descansar, después de haber pasado toda la noche cuidándola. Una gripe en nosotros no es gran cosa. Pero en los humanos, siempre es importante que no se compliquen.

 _Sí. Cómo olvidarlo. Su pequeño capullo de rosa, ya se había enfermado un par de veces y a pesar de que intentaba ser una buena madre y mantener la compostura, no podía negar que muchas veces había entrado en pánico._

 _Aunque_ _Undertaker_ _siempre parecía saber cómo remediarlo._

— ¡Pues bien! ¡Nuevamente retrasada! _—_ acarició su largo cabello rojo por un momento, preocupada. _—_ Muy pronto, Will, no demorará en indagar la constante razón de mis retrasos y entonces descubrirá que…

— Déjaselo todo al viejo Undertaker, cariño. Después de todo, siempre podré contar con la ayuda del conde y su mayordomo. Podría pedirle que le permitiera quedarse en su mansión, mientras todo se soluciona.

— ¿¡Con ese mocoso!? _—_ negó con la cabeza por un momento, ruborizándose nuevamente. Aunque muy pronto cambió de parecer, al pensar mejor las cosas. _—_ ¡Pero me daría una excelente razón para saludar a _Bassy_!

— ¡Supuse que te encantaría la idea! _—_ se echó a reír Undertaker, a pesar de que Grell ya había comenzado a rodearlo con sus brazos y a recostar su cabeza en su pecho.

— Pero solo por diversión, _Undy_.

 _Ya lo sabía. Su rosa, a pesar de ser suya y haberse cultivado en su jardín, no podía evitar dejarse apreciar por los demás y no era tan tonto como para intentar cambiarlo. Eso era lo que la hacía hermosa y especial._

 _Su hermoso capullo de rosa si seguía sus pasos, muy pronto sería tan alocada e impredecible. Le divertía pensar en cómo iba a terminar. Sobre todo si comenzaba a sentir el mismo desdén que ella, por las reglas._

 _Pero una madre era una madre y sin importar lo que ella fuese, estaba seguro de que le enseñaría cosas totalmente diferentes a su hija. La forma en la que le hubiese gustado ser y no el monstruo como los demás solían considerarla._

Recibió un pequeño beso en la mejilla y dejó de pensar, para darse cuenta de que su rosa ya estaba lejos y a punto de marcharse.

— ¡Asegúrate de que coma muy bien y de que no se acerque a ninguno de tus clientes! _—_ todavía podía escuchar su voz, a pesar de que ya se encontraba en el tejado. _—_ ¡Que cepille muy bien sus dientes! ¡Y por favor cepilla su cabello y asegúrate de que no ensucie ninguno de sus vestidos!

Todas las mañanas eran lo mismo, ya se había convertido en una rutina. Y a pesar de todo, nunca se cansaba de escuchar las mismas órdenes, todo el tiempo.

Algunas veces las seguía al pie de la letra y otras no. A veces le daba cuanta galleta pudiera comer, a pesar de que no era el desayuno más apropiado. Como algunas otras, le permitía ayudarle con sus clientes (aunque no los viera directamente), ensuciándose la ropa por accidente.

Pero siempre se las arreglaba para que su rosa, no lo supiera. Después de todo, convencer a una pequeña niña de que guardara un secreto, con la promesa de comer más galletas, no era tan difícil. Esperando siempre, por supuesto, no tener su motosierra en el cuello, si a la niña se le escapaba la verdad por accidente.

— ¿Por qué mamá se quedó dormida junto a las rosas? _—_ escuchó la voz de la niña, tras asegurarse de que su madre ya no estuviera en las cercanías, para seguir jugando con su padre.

— A las rosas les gusta estar siempre juntas. ¿¡Lo sabías!?

— ¿¡De verdad!? _—_ exclamó muy contenta y Undertaker sonrió ampliamente. Siempre era divertido tener a alguien que escuchara sus historias. Había pasado mucho tiempo, escuchando el silencio de sus clientes y no estaba mal, un cambio para variar.

— ¡De verdad! Y aunque se separen, de alguna manera vuelven a estar juntas. ¡Así como tu madre y tú!

 _Literalmente…_

 _¿Fin?_

 **N/A:** Una pequeña práctica, para acostumbrarme a los personajes. Espero que no me maten. Besos y muchos cariños.


End file.
